role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MoaiMask
MoaiMask (モアイマスク Moaimasuku) is a Nocturne Titan with a Moai statue motif, the supposed last of the Nocturne Titans, a member of sorts of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality MoaiMask is stuck between a weird loop of "run-of-the-mill giant monster" and "gentle giant". On one hand, he on his own isn't that bad, his only real flaw being his giant size. When alone, he lives like a hermit and just wants to be left alone, considering he is quite possibly the last of his kind. On the other hand, he is easily manipulated or controlled by other forces such as the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, who wish to exploit his giant size and abilities for their own purposes, making him their token kaiju of sorts. Not helping matters is his strong resentment towards those who hunted down his kind to extinction. History Backstory MoaiMask was one of the last Nocturne Titans known to exist and was originally a more benevolent giant, up until he saw the demise of his kind from the hands of the two Nocturne Heroes, OrcaMask and BaleenMask. Unable to save his people, MoaiMask then fled for Easter Island, where he successfully hid out for years, hoping to be forgotten by many and to live a peaceful life... Debut: MoaiMask MoaiMask first appeared in RP where after a ritual, SkullMask summoned MoaiMask from Easter Island, requiring him as part of his "Triple Death Strategy" in London, where he sent him to go along with ScorpionMask and GhostMask. MoaiMask was hesitant at first, but then SkullMask convinced MoaiMask that the ones who killed his kind were also there, telling him that he should exact his revenge on the ones who slayed his species. MoaiMask then accepted his offer, heading off to London. The Jackal MoaiMask first appeared near the end of the RP where he appeared out from the London waters and joined in the fight with GhostMask and ScorpionMask. He mainly fought off BunnyMask, CoyoteMask, CerberusMask, Phoney Bone, Fone Bone and Smiley Bone at London Bridge, as they didn't want him to get out any further, so they repeatedly pelted their attacks at him. BunnyMask led the charge against MoaiMask, however MoaiMask fought back hard... Killing Time MoaiMask continued to fight off CerberusMask's forces and the Bones, before then he got tired of their actions and got up from the London Bridge and then made his way onto shore, going on a rampage in the city. The British Military came in and dealt with him for a while, but they were little match for MoaiMask. Not wanting to let the giant Nocturne destroy the whole city, PegasusMask and FlamingoMask then teamed up and fought off MoaiMask. After a lengthy battle between the two superheroes and the giant, PegasusMask managed to defeat MoaiMask by using his Blades of Chryasor on him with Phoenix FlamingoMask, delivering a flaming scar on MoaiMask's head. MoaiMask then fell into the water, defeated. The Lava Phantom MoaiMask reappeared when he showed up at Mauna Loa, Hawaii to get revenge on PegasusMask and FlamingoMask for beating him back in London. MoaiMask attacked both groups of heroes, but first finishing off the rest of the Kamacuras. MoaiMask took everyone on and also fought off a giant sized GegeneesMask, which made things more intense. After a long and brutal battle, MoaiMask was eventually brought down to his knees by FlamingoMask using his Wrecking Flail to defeat him and TardigradeMask's Atom Breaker to further take him down, causing MoaiMask to fall down on the ground, knocking out him out unconscious. MoaiMask was then later chained up and held somewhere else on the island by Commander Booker using the Transforming Mechagodzilla. Everyone but PegasusMask, TardigradeMask and FlamingoMask believed that MoaiMask was behind the fiery attacks on parts of the island, however the three didn't think so, as MoaiMask didn't display any of the similar powers as the described "fiery being" could do. Later on that night, MoaiMask was put under high surveillance. Free MoaiMask MoaiMask was kept under DoradoMask's complex as an attraction for while following his capture. He was put on display for a while for everyone on the island to see. However at the same time, several protestors came over to protest how they were treating MoaiMask and putting him on display for profit. Later that day, MoaiMask was greeted by a flock of reporters who came to see the giant. After several instances of being flashed by their camera lights, MoaiMask became enraged and struggled to break free. After several more tries, he finally broke free from the chain on his left arm, and began to break himself free some more. Once MoaiMask finally broke free, he broke down a wall from DoradoMask's complex to escape. He briefly battled off FlamingoMask, CondorMask and Eclipse, but then took off after a few powerful hits. MoaiMask then ran for his life, running far off onto the island. Abilities * Petrification: MoaiMask can petrify himself like a statue and become made up of stone. He only ever does this when he goes to sleep, usually by burying himself deep underground and leaving his head stick out (much like an actual Moai statue). He will be completely indestructible in this state, however he can only be indestructible in this state. * Burrowing: MoaiMask can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * Brute Strength: MoaiMask is very strong, being able to deal with several opponents at once, let alone several kaiju. * Adept Swimmer: MoaiMask can swim at fast speeds underwater. * Rock Consumption: MoaiMask can eat rocks or boulders with no negative side effects whatsoever. * Boulder Materialization: MoaiMask can summon forth giant boulders to which he can use to throw at his opponents. * Enhanced Durability: MoaiMask has enhanced durability, being able to survive the Blades of Chryasor combined with Phoenix FlamingoMask attack and survive giant explosions. * Power Headbutt: MoaiMask can deliver a powerful headbutt from his head that he can use to crush boulders, concrete, steel and other hard objects with ease and feel no pain. Weaknesses * Light Energy: MoaiMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * MoaiMask was created mainly because of Gallibon the Destroyer's love and interest for moai status and the mysteries surrounding them, as well as him wanting to make the first "kaiju Nocturne" at the time. * He is the first Nocturne Titan to be conceptualized, however he is only the second one to be shown in RP. The first was GegeneesMask. * His design is based off of the titular monster of The Amazing Colossal Man and Frankenstein. He also bares a resemblence to the Great Spirit Robot from Bionicle. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturne Titans Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes